Hitherto, automated teller machines, such as those utilized in financial institutions, allow a customer to pay in cash, such as coins and banknotes, and pay out cash to a customer, according to the contents of a customer transaction.
As such an automated teller machine, a configuration has been proposed that includes, for example, a banknote input/output port that accepts and dispenses banknotes for a customer, a classification section that classifies the denomination and authenticity of inserted banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and denomination cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
In this automated teller machine, when a customer has inserted banknotes into the banknote input/output port in a pay-in transaction, the inserted banknotes are classified in the classification section. The automated teller machine then holds banknotes classified as normal banknotes in the temporary holding section, and banknotes that are classified as unsuitable for use in the transaction are returned to the banknote input/output port and returned to the customer. Then, after the customer has approved the pay-in amount, the automated teller machine reclassifies the banknotes held in the temporary holding section by denomination in the classification section, and the banknotes are stored in the respective denomination cassettes according to their classified denomination.
As such a temporary holding section, a configuration has been proposed that includes, for example, a cylindrical rotating drum and two long tapes, in which one end of each of the respective tapes is fixed to a circumferential surface of the drum such that the two tapes are superimposed on one another (see for example FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-6494).
As illustrated in FIG. 13A and FIG. 13B, a conventional temporary holding section 315 includes, for example, a cylindrical drum 23 and one tape drive system 327. The tape drive system 327 includes an outer tape 330 and an inner tape 340 configured from transparent resin material, and an outer reel 31 and an inner reel 41 onto which the outer tape 330 and the inner tape 340 are wound. Terminal-end portions of the outer tape 330 and the inner tape 340 are respectively fixed to the outer reel 31 and the inner reel 41, and leading-end portions of both the outer tape 330 and the inner tape 340 are respectively fixed on the circumferential surface of the drum 23 while being superimposed on one another.
In a take-up operation, by rotating the drum 23 in a take-up direction R1 with the banknotes BL being interposed between the outer tape 330 and the inner tape 340, the temporary holding section 315 can wind banknotes BL onto the circumferential surface of the drum 23, together with the outer tape 330 and the inner tape 340. Moreover, in a rewind operation, the temporary holding section 315 can dispense the banknotes BL in sequence by rotating the drum 23 in a rewind direction R2 as the outer tape 330 and the inner tape 340 are respectively taken up onto the outer reel 31 and the inner reel 41.
As illustrated in FIG. 14, a light-blocking region SA that blocks light is formed at each of the leading end side (drum side) of the outer tape 330 and the terminal end side (reel side) of the inner tape 340. The temporary holding section 315 generates “bright” level light reception signals corresponding to transparent portions, and generates “dim” level light reception signals corresponding to the light-blocking regions SA, using a tape sensor 35 and a tape sensor 45 that illuminate and receive detection light.
During the take-up operation or the rewind operation of the tapes, a controller 21 of the temporary holding section 315 detects that the terminal-end portion or the leading-end portion has been reached based on detection results of the light reception signals, and stops rotation of the drum 23. The temporary holding section 315 is thereby capable of forestalling damage caused by imparting excessive tension when the outer tape 330 and inner tape 340 have been completely taken up onto the drum 23, or onto the outer reel 31 and inner reel 41.